Intenções camaleônicas
by Benib
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, seu sorriso tenebroso e aquela aura de morte ao redor de si. E isso a instigava para mais perto como cordas enroladas em seus pulsos, feito uma boneca.


Sob a sombra de um completo breu, você o observava atentamente (não como costumava observar Neji enquanto treinava, ou Naruto).

Então, seu coração (bobo) falhava diversas batidas – _ou elas aceleravam_? – quando sua percepção unia-se ao pensamento de que talvez ele tenha ouvido alguns passos seus ou sua respiração acelerada por diversos momentos. Mas então era apenas sua imaginação, dissimulando situações através daqueles seus sentimentos errados.

(Nunca houve uma expectativa praquela sensação estranha de só _vê-lo_ e _senti-lo_ – ou sequer para um _vocês_,diversas vezes fantasiado durante e após os momentos em que o observava –, havia apenas alguns pequenos momentos em que o via de longe; às vezes com o byakugan e escondida entre o breu.)

Sasuke Uchiha, seu sorriso tenebroso e aquela aura de morte ao redor de si. E isso a instigava para mais perto como cordas enroladas em seus pulsos, feito uma boneca.

(mas houve.)

**xx**

Há o som do seu riso tímido e nervoso ecoando pelo ambiente como o da água correndo pelo lago entre os seus joelhos, o cabelo longo esvoaça por todos os lados – e as pontas quase tocam o rosto dele, por ventura. Você gira os calcanhares e suaviza suas expressões ao olhar para ele. E o sol é forte e o rosto dele é impassível demais; quase poderia estremecer sob o olhar dele, mas o que você vê nos olhos escuros de Sasuke é um espelho, como o espelho d'água sob você.

Os passos de Sasuke sobre as pedras úmidas e escorregadias são abrigados pelo som das águas, ele se aproxima e a fita de perto. Você, com seus dedos, quase poderia tocá-lo. "Hinata."

Os seus lábios procuram os dele timidamente e sem certeza de que poderia fazê-lo, tão lentamente que poderia ser facilmente devaneio seu, na claridade de sua mente, tentando fazer parecer real. Mas era um beijo real – que de tão real era _apenas isso_, só um beijo.

Rapidamente, o mundo ao seu redor se transforma em fiapos soltos de vozes e no sabor agridoce dos lábios dele nos seus. Só.

(e o verbo _amar_ passa a ecoar pela sua cabeça, como uma imagem vista de cima e escrito em sincronia com milhares de flores negras.)

**xx**

"Você– você me ama?", sua voz sai tentando parecer firme. Amassando com certa delicadeza a grama e pequenas flores pela trilha, a sua mão busca a dele quase como uma coisa instantânea – a despeito da vontade de unir seus dedos indicadores e girá-los em torno um do outro. Os pés de ambos desaparecem por entre o gramado alto enquanto caminham.

Há um silêncio quase congelante entre vocês, e seu sangue parece começar a bombear desesperadamente mais rápido quando seus olhos se erguem e encaram o rosto alvo de Sasuke, quase fantasmagórico. Ele mantém a cabeça erguida, parecendo analisar as folhas rosa-pêssego da árvore de s_akuras_ defronte aos dois. As palmas ainda unidas são mornas e o seu rosto começa a esquentar. Você espera por minutos que parecem anos a resposta que não surge dos lábios cerrados dele e isso parte seu coração (bobo) em mil pedaços de desilusão. _Tumtum, tumtum_.

"Não"

Ele não a encara e o cheiro de _sakuras_ no lugar é tão forte que quase poderia _vomitar_ e os cantos de seus olhos parecem arder mais do que deveriam. Você sabe, ou tenta fazer com que sua percepção vá e nunca mais volte, que é mentira.

(Porque ele senta falta _deles_ mais do que um dia poderia sentir de você, amando-a ou não.)

E ele vai embora, deixando-a sozinha com suas quase-lágrimas e um frio na boca do estômago. E mais nada.

_Nada._

**xx**

Você então percebe, afinal, que ele não havia sido verdadeiro antes, não seria naquele instante e nem nunca mais. Mesmo que realmente nunca tenha sabido _nada_ sobre ele. Seus sentimentos, seu passado, suas intenções.

(ele nunca iria admitir ou deixar em aberto que não mentira sobre tudo, de qualquer maneira).

* * *

**N/A:** Isso é uma RA, Hinata e Sasuke talvezestejam_ a lot_ OOC bgs; tem um período meio grande entre uma cena e a outra; e confesso que absurdamente amei escrever isso (por maiores que sejam as minhas carrancas com o ship).


End file.
